The Plan
by jakeisntreal89
Summary: Voldemort sends Draco on a mission to get close to Harry Potter. How does he do it?
1. Prologue

"Bring me Draco Malfoy!" Voldemort shouted.

The door opened and a slim bleach blond blue eyed boy wearing a black suit walked through them.

He approached the throne and promptly bowed

"Yes Master." He said

" I have a task for you"

"Anything for you master."

"I need to get close to Harry Potter, to get him on my side, he hasn't yet seen what I can do for him. How we can rule the both worlds together. I need you to help me by getting close to that mudblood friend of his…..Granger."

"I have to get close to that mudblood you are kidding me! She is a nasty slug..no..not even that… How am I supposed to get close to her she punched me not too long ago?"

"Figure it out!" he shouted, "You are a smart boy. Not only that but you are a pure blood, and you have magic on your side. You are in every class of hers and will sit by her in potions. Severus has arranged it."

"How can you expect me to be next to that filthy mudblood!" he was outraged.

"DO IT! Now get out of my sight!" Voldemort screamed.

He ran out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Draco's POV

"He wants me to get close to that filthy mudblood so he can get to Potter." He muttered. "I don't understand what's so great about Potter anyhow. He is an arrogant bastard, who should not even be here! Now I have to think of a plan…"

"I got it! I know exactly what I'll do!"


	2. The Room

Hermonies POV

"Hey Potter, Weasley, and Granger!" I heard the distinct voice of the person I loathed more than anything.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ground out.

"Nothing Granger, just wanted to tell you to come with me so I can show you to the Head Prefect car. I was asked by McGonagall."

I looked at Harry and Ron. They looked back sympathetically. I waved and grabbed my stuff and followed Malfoy down the hall. He lead me down several different corridors and opened a compartment door where McGonagall and Snape were sitting conversing. He opened the compartment door for me and I walked through tentatively.

"Oh Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy welcome and thank you Mr. Malfoy for getting Miss Granger here." She cleared her throat. "I believe you both know that you are head girl and boy. And for the first time in Hogwarts history will be arranged the same dormitory."

"There will be no funny business. You hear both of you!" Snape interrupted.

_Like I would want to_ I thought miserably.

"That's exactly right Professor Snape, thank you for that input. I believe that you two will be role models to the rest of the school. And when we arrive you two will be able to get more acquainted over the rest of year together. You will need to be able to get along, I know you two have your…….differences. But put those aside for just this year because it will be your last." With that said she got up and Snape followed which left us together in the compartment.

"Listen Granger," began Malfoy, "I don't like this anymore than you do. And McGonagall is right we need to put our differences aside for the sake of the school. So…truce?" He extended his hand.

I hesitated then took it careful not to hold on tightly.

We arrived and we got off the train and headed towards the carriages. We met McGonagall and Snape at the doors and they showed us to the room we would be sharing… unfortunately.

"Umm… Professor Snape would if be alright if I could just stay in my regular dormitory?" I asked.

"Of course not!" he added quickly.

"Well why not?" I asked bravely.

"Because we don't have any room for you two. That's why we are doing this. You should be grateful for this room."

"Sorry Professor"

McGonagall moved over by a portrait that I looked at often and she said _Dumbledoors Army_ I looked at her confused.

"Dumbledore idea. He took a liking to the name." She explained.

She gestured for us to go in where my bags and presumably Malfoys were.

"Miss Granger your room will be on the left, Malfoy on the right. I hope you will take this to a liking. This will be your common room," she gestured where two desks and a chair and couch were, "this should be enough for the two of you. You know when your expected for the Great Hall." With that said she left.


	3. Can he be nice too?

Chapt 3

HERMOINIES POV

"I am going to the Great Hall" I announced to Malfoy

"Granger! Wait up! Can we talk for a second." He said

_What in bloody hell does he want. To insult me even more?_

"What Malfoy?"

"I don't like you very much and you reciprocate, but I cant work in a tentious area so I am asking can we try to like each other?"

"Why?"

"Lets just say I am trying to turn over a new leaf."

_Hah that's a laugh a "new leaf" oh well lets let him have his dream while it lasts._

" Er…. Ok whatever you say Malfoy I will try. But will you?"

"Of course I will. So it's a deal?"

"Yeah it is. Can I go now?"

"Uh yeah sure"

_He is so weird.. cant believe I have to share a room with this nut. At least I get to see Harry and Ron now._

RON POV

_There is Hermoine look how beautiful she is… I have missed her so much… I can't believe this! I think I have fallen in LOVE with her. Hermoine of all people!_

HARRY POV

_Theres Ginny.. I can't help having these feelings what's wrong with me she is Ron's sister! How am I going to make it through this year.. I kissed her at the Burrow… well no one knows about it other than her and me. But we both haven't said anything about it._

_Ohh theres Hermoine better act the part. But I need to talk to her ask her what I should do. She is a girl she should help. She always does._

DRACO"S POV

_My plan takes off. I got to get her used to me. So now I actually got to start "turning over a new leaf" haha I just made that up. I am even proud of me. Oh there's a first year just falling I got it. I will help him. Right in Hermoines view. I run over to the first year._

"Hey kid, you okay?" I ask as I help him up. I look directly over at Hermione she looks shocked. _Good!_

"I-I-I think so," he stammers, " some people knocked me over" He points at Crabb and Goyle. _I really really don't want to do this._

"CRABB! GOYLE! Get over here!" I yell They stumble over.

"What Draco?" they ask.

"Did you knock this boy over?" I ask trying to look furious.

"Well, yeah, so?" Crabb answered.

_I really really don't want to do this._

_The words pain me so much._

"Say your sorry!" I order.

"We are sorry!" they immediately there faces full of confusion.

The boy looks at me and smiles and says "Thank you." And walks off.

Maybe this helping people out isn't so bad. I think as I walk to the Slytherin table.

HERMOINES POV

"Did you see that you guys?" I ask Harry and Ron.

"Yeah who knew Malfoy could be nice?" said Ron.

"I don't believe it," said Harry, "there is some motive behind it, I think."

"Well," I say tentatively, "he told me today that he was turning over a new leaf maybe he meant it."

" I don't think so!" Harry still argued.

"Me too." Chimed in Ron.

"Well, we will see who is right." As I start to eat.

RON POV

_He wants Hermoine, I know look at the way he looked at her as he started to help that boy. Jerk! Well like she would ever date him. Sure he's good looking, but I am better. I am better for her. And she would never go with him. _

_Would she?_

_I hope not._

HARRY POV

_Malfoy is up to something. He just doesn't turn up a new leaf. Just like that. Its just not him… maybe the order put him under the Imperious Curse or something. I will ask Dumbledore. Soon. Since she is staying in that room with the creep, I will have to ask her about Ginny some other time. FML_

HERMOINE POV

_Hmm.. Maybe Malfoys not so bad afterall…_


	4. I Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. **

**REWIEW PLEASE! **

Chapt 4

Potions Class (Last Class of the Day)

HERMOINES POV

I walk into the room and Malfoy is there sitting at the table with the only spot available. I slide next to him nonchalantly.

_He's here again he has been in all my classes all day… which means all year … great! Just what I need. _

"Hey Granger, weird we are in all the same classes huh?" He seemed cheerful, odd.

"Yeah, seems we just can't get rid of each other," _Now I basically have to spend every waking moment with him._

"Hello Class, turn to page 823 and use your partner at your table to do the potion, whoever has the best will win a good grade" Professor Snape barked.

I turned to the page I looked it was a truth potion.. I have no idea how to do this… and I am stuck with Malfoy like he will know. I look over at him and he whispers to me "I know this thankfully it's the only one I think has any value so I learned do to it really well."

"Oh great, cuz to be honest, I had no idea" I admit strangely.

"Oh its ok these are tricky," he said as he added eye of newt.

_He might come in handy… he can be smart in between that ego of his._

Thirty Minutes Later

Snape went to our table and looked at our potion which I had no help in making. He looked at me then to Malfoy and announced, "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have correctly made this truth potion." He leaves our station.

"Good job Malfoy I really needed that considering he hates me and all.. it helps me a lot, maybe you will come in handy as my partner," I laughed

"What you thought I was stupid? Malfoys are one of the smartest in the wizard world," _Oops that just slipped out… I better amend…_

"Oops sorry I wasn't meaning that.. I knew you were kidding, I apologize, its kinda like reflex I can't stop it just comes out like word vomit"

"Oh you really are on this "turning a new leaf" thing huh? To be honest, I thought you were just kidding, but its really something you want to do." She said.

"Yeah it is. I don't like having to go under some hidden command and I want to be different… I figured its nice to be nice. Like when I helped that first year it made me feel so much better inside you know?." _ Look serious. Look serious. Look serious! _

"I am glad, if you need help being nice you can ask me for help, unless you don't ask for help. You just want to do this on your own."

"I guess I deserved that.." She laughed it was a pleasant sound, I wanted to hear it more often then not._ She is so easy to talk to.. I like being this nice person, people are nice to you back. It's a big change for me. I like it._

"Yeah, you did." She smiled. _I get a smile from her too? She is soo pretty…Oh no don't go into this Draco, she is a mudblood remember? You are here to get close to Harry and convince him to go to the dark side remember? Yes I do. _

"So …uh.. are Harry and Ron coming to our dorm tonight.. you know more spacious and all…. And I want to work on making it up to you all I feel kinda bad now."

She looked beside herself, but she caught herself and laughed.

"What?" _How is this funny?_

"I just never thought I would hear you say those words Draco Malfoy."

_That makes two of us._

The bell rang and she murmured a goodbye and she left.

HERMOINE 

_Draco Malfoy, going good? I never thought I'd see the day. He is trying so hard. Its adorable and when I bagged on him her APOLOGIZED. The old Draco would never do that, he has really changed. For the better. Oh there's Harry and Ron._

" Hey Harry, Ron!" I greeted them.

"Hey Hermonie" they chorused

"Hey you guys want to come to my dorm later?" I ask

"Sure, why not?" said Ron

"Will Malfoy be there?" asked Harry

"Well I think so it's his room too." I said

"I don't like the idea of you sharing a room with him, it doesn't seem right." Said Ron

"Me either," said Harry, "I think there is something up, Malfoy can't just be nice."

"Did you see him with that first year?" I ask, " He was soo nice and I have every class with him and he has been nice all through them. And he apologized to ME. Call me crazy but I don't think there is anything up with Draco Malfoy. And another thing he wants to tell you sorry. He wants to make up for everything he has done in the past."

"I will believe it when I see it," said Harry.

"Yeah me too," Ron chimed in.

"Well come to the room tonight and watch the magic happen," I said with a turn and left.

HARRY POV

_Hermoine is crazy, I mean Malfoy say sorry? Yeah right, he'd rather die. Than ever have to say sorry to anyone. I still believe there is something wrong with him. He cant ever be nice. Its genetic, after all we've been through now he is trying to be nice? I don't get it. I don't get it at all._

_Oh there's Ginny, act casual. Thank god Ron went to class._

"Hi Harry," Ginny said with a wave and her brilliant smile.

"Hi Ginny, how is class going so far?"

"Oh great, really great I love them all."

" Oh yeah me too. I have er…. Been meaning to talk to you about that… um…. The errr.." The bell rang.

"We will talk about it later Harry I better go," she kissed my cheek and left. This left me standing there, with my hand plastered to my cheek.

RON POV

_Malfoy this, Malfoy that. Will she ever stop going on about him? I can't stand him. I think she actually believes him. I don't believe it not for a second. Bloody Hell, I can't believe she believes the turning over a new leaf thing its impossible. Unbelievable. Unthinkable. Oh well, I guess since I am one of her best friends I can sway her mind._

_Yeah right._

DRACO POV

_Ok here is the part of my plan that will make or break me. If I screw this up. Harry will never trust me and if I cant gain his trust I am toast. Worse yet, dead. (Gulp) Hopefully I have Hermoine on my side I think she believes me. At least I hope she does._


	5. Strange Encounters

HERMOINE

"Ok you guys ready to see me prove my point?" I asked.

"Yeah right" they both said simultaneously.

I opened the door just to see Malfoy sitting on the couch doing his homework. He looked up and smiled and said, "Oh hey Hermione, Ron, Harry. Welcome! I was just doing my homework.. as you can tell…" he looked at the floor, letting the sentence hang.

"Umm… Hi Malfoy," Ron said.

"Yeah hi..." Harry said looking thoroughly confused.

"Told you!" I smiled at my triumph.

Malfoy must've have picked up on what we were talking about. "I wanted to apologize to you for the past years… It's just intimidating having a father and mother working for… well you know… and it was just expected of me… I know now that it was wrong and I am not my father."

Ron and Harry were speechless and for once so was I.

"I just want to be friends now… Can we start over or something like that? A new slate? For everyone considered?" He asked.. Looking like a lost kitten in the presence of a bear.

"I don't know about that Malfoy," Harry started, "there has been so much that has happened between us… Can you REALLY change?"

"Yeah how do we know you don't have some ulterior motive or something like that?" Ron added.

"I know I can, I will prove it to you. And there is no ulterior motive I have found that when you do nice things, people do nice things in return. I have found that it's more rewarding."

"Well if you say so I think we can give it a shot," said Harry.

Ron looked surprised at what Harry had said, but nodded.

"Wow! You really _do _want to start over." I said.

"Of course I do and when a Malfoy makes a decision he sticks to it. And Hermione I am sorry for every single time I have ever called you a mudblood! I sincerely apologize I will make it up to you somehow."

"Uh..uh… I … ummmmmm…..thanks," I finally stammered.

"Well I guess we should all start on our homework," Harry suggested, "Hermione I really need your help for Transfiguration and Potions."

"Yeah and I need your help for Charms class," said Ron.

"Well Harry I am actually kinda good at Potions perhaps I could help you?" Malfoy offered.

"Ummm… sure here it is," he handed the paper to Malfoy.

_This is better, much better too bad Malfoy couldn't been good all along. _I sighed.

DRACO

_I think I have gotten through to Harry, I think I have Hermione on the loop. And Ron I don't have him at all I think. I will have to work on him. Because to get to Harry I need both Ron and Hermione. I can't believe the progress I have made in such a short time now I just need to sink in the deal with Hermione… maybe go on a date of some sort… would that work? I hope so and to seal the deal maybe some snogging… No! Not unless I have to! That is gross! "You know you want to," said a voice deep inside._

HARRY

"Ron that was really weird, I don't know that I believe it though." I said.

"I know, he seems so odd. Not Malfoylike if you know what I mean." He replied.

"I would say he is after Hermione if I didn't know any better," I laughed.

"I don't know they were both pretty close today and I think we need to keep a close eye on them." Ron said. They way he said it made me see a hint of jealousy maybe he likes her.. stranger things have happened.

"Well if you think so," I agreed, more for his sake then Hermione's she could handle herself, and like she would get involved with Malfoy that's a laugh, but then again like I just said stranger things have happened…


	6. Almost

_Couple weeks later…_

HERMIONE

_Draco is such a good person I mean beyond that façade of his there is an honest person with a heart… I never thought he was such a good person all the things he has done for me… its unbelievable.._

_FLASHBACK—_

_Sitting by the fire._

"_Hermione," he had said, "I am soo sorry about everything that has happened in the past I cannot believe my eyes how quickly everything is changing for me I am making friends with enemies and… I am seeing you in a whole new light." I could see it in his eyes he was being honest._

"_Well, Draco thanks its just because of the change you have made for yourself, trust me, it was for the better," I said._

"_Well it's meant a lot to me these past weeks being able to hang out with you, Harry, and Ron. I really appreciate that, and the fact that you are calling me Draco now." _

"_It seems weird all of us being friends after being enemies for so long." I looked down._

_He scooted towards me so that our faces are inches apart. He lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes. "I really appreciate it a lot Hermione you have to know that, I need you to know that," he slowly inched his face forward; I chickened out and moved my face away._

"_I know that," I whispered, _where had my breath gone?

"_Okay, so I wanted to ask you something…" he trailed off._

"_And?"_

"_I was kinda wondering… well if you would goonadatewithme?" The words came out jumbled._

"_I…uh…well…," there was so much hope in his expression, "okay," I decided._

_He looked relieved and he smiled, "Okay then so Friday? Hogsmade?" _

"_Sounds like a plan," I agreed._

_END FLASHBACK—_

_Wow and that was Tuesday and its Thursday today for some reason I am excited for this to happen… I have regretted not having that almost kiss…how would his lips feel? Cool or warm?_

_I was left to ponder the question._

DRACO

_I almost kissed her of my own free will…I sure hope I am not falling for her… A MUDBLOOD… of all people… but its just too hard not too it seems she is open and trusting with me, even when I have no deserving of it at all. And even worse! I am soo happy to be going on that date with her._

_This isn't good! This isn't good at all! And, yet, I don't want to stop it._

RON

"Harry I don't believe whats happened, I am actually starting to trust Malfoy a little… I mean _Draco_," he said the name as if it disgusted him.

"I know me too, but I still can't believe him and Hermione are going on a date tomorrow…too weird," Harry said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course I didn't know! How could she do that? With him? Of all people! He is just plain repulsive I think. And wrong for her totally!" I argued.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it when Hermione has a notion in her head she does it." He said. Looking apologetic, "Theres my class catch up with you later."

_I cant believe he had the nerve! I have to talk to Hermione. STAT_

HARRY

_He loves her. Like I love Ginny._


End file.
